Poetry from Link to Malon
by DrBadassPhD
Summary: Link is a very shy man. Powerful, heroic, kind... and a closet poet hopelessly in love with Malon. These are poems I envision Link writing as a means of expressing his feelings, something he has difficulty doing verbally.
1. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

 _You are always so happy_

 _In a truly contagious way_

 _It infects me and always has_

 _You're the sight of a butterfly on a sunny day_

 _A glorious flutter of wings_

 _Alighting from flower to flower_

 _Seeming to know nothing but the joy_

 _Of the sweet nectar you both imbibe and exude_

 _But in truth the plight of a butterfly_

 _Is a woefully underappreciated truth_

 _A butterfly is the end product_

 _Of the hatching of hundreds of worms_

 _Of which only dozens will survive_

 _Who will find the best food? Who will avoid the bird?_

 _Who will wrap themselves in their warm cocoon_

 _And complete their metamorphosis undisturbed_

 _Then when the cocoon opens and the butterfly first emerges_

 _They are flightless, vulnerable_

 _And indeed many do not survive that period_

 _So indeed it is a fool who says a butterfly is simply carefree_

 _For a flitting butterfly has endured multiple stages of hardship_

 _Yet continues to live in earnest_

 _Unaware of the beauty and happiness they spread_

 _Even to those who do not know their tribulations_

Your Fairy Boy, Link (6/27/17)


	2. Wine

**Wine**

When opening a bottle of red wine

You should always let it breathe

The waiting is torturous when you need a drink

But it makes the taste so, so richer

Likewise, if you've grown fond of me

Which I dare hope that you have

Sometimes, when we work and laugh together

I'll let those feelings breathe for a while

 _\- Your Fairy Boy, Link_


	3. Not Enough For Me

**Not Enough for Me**

Malon, I feel like a bundle of contradictions

Each day I tell myself that I'm happy

Because I do get to see your smile

And hear you sing

And listen to both your sweet chatter

And your thoughtful ideas

All these things do truly bring me joy

So why can I not be satisfied?

I've already decided not to ask more from you

Being a partner to a Hero is no easy undertaking

Even if I myself weren't so strange

I truthfully feel like I'm no Hero

Just some crazy guy who got wrapped up in a crazier adventure

And just so happened to win a few fights

But every day I still do battle with myself

Because in spite of all I've been blessed with

I want things that I cannot have

For starters I've never hugged you

Though that's something even friends do

Because if I were to express myself that way

I'd wrap you in my arms and not let you go

Kiss the top of your sweet head and nestle in your warmth

But that's still not enough for me

I want to catch you one day in the barn

Go against every resolution I've made

Touch your kind face and lean in

So that I can softly taste your lips just one time

But that's still not enough for me

I want to then hold you close to me

And if for once in my life words come to me

Tell you how wonderful you are in every respect

How much I admire your honest, strong spirit

And the gentle heart which I've come to believe

Takes more courage to express than my own wild nature

The way you take satisfaction and joy in what you have

Is a beautiful thing indeed, though telling you this

Is still not enough for me

Because I want to ask you to stay with me

Let me try to make a home for you

Let me see your smile every day

Start each day with good morning

End each day with good night

And fill the time in-between with a million "I love yous"

We could raise a family together, or have nothing but each other

Whichever way you'd like best

As long as you'd let me care for you

And as long as you'd be my someone to come home to

Well, maybe that would be enough for me.

… See, I told you I'm crazy.

 _\- Your Fairy Boy, Link_


	4. A Story

**A Story**

When I first left the forest, to alight the town square

I heard a sweet song, an oasis at the fair

A happy young child, though she had but one care

A lazy father, gone missing

For a nap on the castle stairs

Quest put aside, for her rosy girl's face

I met the fair princess, but for Malon my heart raced

To the kingdom of Lon Lon, where she reigned with grace

A happy ranch world

An innocent equine place

My young heart was infatuated, as the sun disappeared

"Fairy boy!" she cried, her pure spirit made clear

A new song of summoning, in my heart she did sear

Epona's call stayed with me

A memory of Malon for the next seven years

When I returned she had blossomed

Though Hyrule had since fallen

The pure-hearted bud, now a worried young woman

Her spirit stood strong

While her family stood broken

After humiliating her servant, his face like a brick

In my pocket I held a fateful young chick

Who roused Malon's father, hitting the dirt in a click

His newfound labor bore fruit

A bright future for my Malon to pick

As for myself, I cannot ask for more joy

After seven years she remembered the strange fairy boy

Now I spend each day living under her employ

My heart remains lonely

But though only as her friend, I have much to enjoy

I need not trouble dear Malon with my love

I expect her own will come swooping like a dove

Carrying her to a more stable man's cove

I'm blessed to have known her

And the kindness sent from goddesses above

 _\- Your Fairy Boy, Link_


End file.
